bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal
all this posting of christmas stories reminded me that i needed to post this lol sorry if its cheesy but i mean its christmas ---- "It's been four years! You're not telling me they didn't give you leave for Christmas again..." "Who gives a fuck about that?! Come on, we don't need the money that bad--..." "But I'm your fucking brother!" Danny and Jack shot away from the door of the classroom that Jason had chosen to go into to make his private phone call to his brother. They stood idly, pretending to have been deep in conversation rather than snooping on the boss, when he threw open the door and stomped out. It was a miracle he hadn't smashed his cell phone, which he now held tightly in his hand. "I know you kids were listening in, and that's just dandy. I don't give a shit, I'm goin' home." He began marching away from them, clearly fuming, but both Jack and Danny knew better than to believe the Punk King was really angry. Startled, Jack reached out for him, her small hand wrapping itself around Jason's bicep. "C'mon, Ace," she said, voice gentle, "you said you'd come with us as soon as you finished your call." Jason took a moment to consider this, fully aware that he had promised the kids he'd follow them to wherever the hell it was they wanted to go. He knew it was probably a Christmas party or something like that, but without Gavin, what was the point? Jason cared about the kids a lot, and they were pretty much his family, but Gavin was real family. He couldn't patch that up no matter how hard he tried. "I'm not really feeling like celebrating," he said simply, pulling his arm away and heading to the stairs adjacent to the school's main office. All this stupid Christmas decorating was making him nauseous, and he just wanted to get back to Coventry. "You promised." Danny's voice bounced off the halls and struck Jason like a chord. He turned to face the kid, dressed up in a big parka coat that Garrett insisted he wore, his blue hair just barely brushing over those big brown eyes of his. With his nose and cheeks tinted red and that stupid Santa hat he wore, he looked like a pre-schooler. "...Alright," Jason said finally, unable to refuse any longer. Fucking Danny. ❆ ❆ ❆ Jack's trailer looked like the entire month of December had just come in and vomited on it. Green and red decorations were hung everywhere, the smell of cookies lingering, and a tree that looked too big for the trailer shoved into a corner. The coffee table usually covered in Mrs. Pearce's piercing work had been cleared of any sign of body mutilating jewelry, instead replaced by a plate of still warm cookies and dozens of mismatched mugs of steaming hot cocoa. Jason sat reluctantly on one of the armrests of the old sofa, the pleasant warmth of the over-crowded table suffocating him. Usually he'd be pretty happy about having all the kids together, and Danny's parents and Jack's parents, all just laughing and having a good time, but he missed Gavin. "Rough day?" Jason looked up when he heard West. Said redhead was dressed in a real ugly looking Christmas sweater, sipping on his own mug of cocoa. "I used to hate spending Christmas with my folks, too. Always tried and put up a charade that we were real happy, mainly for the old man's reelection. I think the only thing that made it nice was Callum." Jason shrugged, still bitter. "I don't remember Christmas with my folks. Just with Gavin. Now he ain't here." West sighed, giving Jason an odd smile before patting his shoulder. "It's alright, boss. I'm sure somethin' will work out. You're a miracle worker. What goes around comes around, y'know?" Jason watched as West strolled off, making his way over to Tripp and Gage just in time to grab Gage by his hood and keep him from running off as Mr. Pearce did the same to Tripp. Good that they had, Tripp and Gage had been talking a lot lately about what it'd be like to burn down that big Christmas tree in the town square. "Jason." The boss looked up annoyed, now Garrett was gonna get on his case about something. He began preparing a long speech about how Garrett had no right to tell him to stop moping, granted that Garrett himself was just one big mope, when Garrett grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "The fuck are you doing, G?" "Forgot something outside," Garrett replied simply, giving Jason a slight shove. "Can you get it?" Jason turned to face Garrett, outraged. He was done with this stupid Christmas cheer act. "Just what the fuck do you think I am? I'm not getting anything for you right now man, just leave me alone." "That's no way to talk to your best friend, little bro." Garrett gave Jason what looked close to a smug almost smile, before giving a slight shrug and pointing behind Jason where, surely enough, Gavin stood fresh out of his unit, military outfit and all. The Griffith brothers hugged almost on instant, Jason fighting both the urge to cry and punch Gavin in the jaw. "You're a real asshole man, y'know?" he mumbled, choking on his laugh. "I know." Category:Blog posts